


Obligation

by Polia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Control, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polia/pseuds/Polia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome smut featuring Loki and Bucky and a nondescript OFC (which makes this not quite a "reader fic", but just about). It is set in a kind of/sort of AU where post-CA:TWS Bucky is in Loki's army during Avengers, but it doesn't really deal with any of the actions in either film, I just wanted them working together in secret underground lairs.<br/>First chapter is mostly all Loki, with Bucky to come in at chapter two for a more complete performance. That's mostly it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimaeracabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/gifts).



> This fic is my way of thanking Chimaeracabra for a really big thing she helped me with. I was going to post it in one go, but it kept getting longer and it's already taken me long enough to write this, so I'll post it in two chapters, the first one going in now.
> 
> I've sort of mixed The Avengers with CA:TWS and merged the timelines, just so I can fit Loki and Bucky in it together doing similar things - although this would be post-CA:TWS Bucky, who is free of Hydra but still not fully recovered but getting there. This will be my first time writing Bucky though, and he doesn't even truly come into the action until the second chapter.
> 
> Also, I might be shooting myself in the foot right now but I really want to throw this out there: I'm going to take another writing prompt from the first person to guess the huge and blatant reference made in this fic, particularly around the beginning. Have fun.
> 
> And enjoy!

Halfway across the bridge that connected the storage chamber to the weapons room, Loki got unexpectedly distracted. He shouldn't have delayed. They had work to do, and he was seeing his "main general" to discuss armament, but he let himself stay a bit longer. A few moments more wouldn't hurt.  
He felt a small smile pull at his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time his face had done that without the strain of malice. In the sewers of filthy Midgardian cities, there wasn't much to smile about.

He began to fidget when it crossed his mind that she might see him, but then she got up and he could her the water shift in the tub and if he strained his senses he could almost smell the soap as it ran between her thighs. She didn't seem to notice him. Now perched on the edge of an old ceramic tub, the girl extended her arm and rubbed a ball of cotton, dabbed in some green medicine, along her length of skin. She did it with great delicacy.

Loki supposed he shouldn't have been watching her in the first place, but after the surprise of finding someone in that secluded spot, he couldn't help but stay. He might have thought she was a spy if she weren't having a bath. He was happy she was not a spy - she worked for him in some smaller capacity, helping his army against SHIELD. She was one of those he hadn't bothered to subdue with the sceptre, because he knew he didn't have to.

His faultless memory allowed him to place the girl, but between when she had joined him, in a mass of anonymous others, and until that moment when he saw her anew, she had never once crossed his mind. Unremarkable and quiet, she stayed away from his attention. She did her work without fuss, another little mortal drudge.  
She wasn't so easy to ignore any more.

But Loki realised he had to drag himself out of that line of thought. He had business. And anyway, the girl was getting up... She was plucking a thick blue robe off a chair and wrapped it around herself. She picked up a pile of clothes and got into a pair of slippers and started walking calmly to the door out of that depository, looking carefree and content.

Now he really had to wake up. With a bit more haste, Loki made his way across the bridge and his mind went back to business.

The Soldier was standing in the tall stony chamber they used for ammo storage, a quiet figure in the middle of wooden crates piled high.

He wasn't sure what Loki was meant to be for him, if he was meant to call him "sir" or something else. He was no new "Alexander Pierce", at least - Bucky had more agency since he joined Loki's army than he ever remembered having, though he knew he still had less than "normal", healthy people. He was making progress, but in-between the missions he got, there was hardly time for anything close to therapy. All Loki had promised him was a free mind, which was ironic given what that glow-stick did to the rest of the staff. He'd seen the blue-eyed drones that littered their clandestine facility, and though he didn't give them any thought they sure made him damn uncomfortable sometimes.

The dull echo of a door closing broke the silence. Bucky turned, only to see a small figure in soft blue making her way out of the connected storage room and then down the path that led to the staff barracks. She dripped as she walked, and her hair was wrapped up in a towel, piled on her head, far from some seductive vision and looking very out of place. Were the showers in the gym section broken?

Hardly a moment later, Loki arrived through another door.

They had another of their brief, functional talks, they unloaded new armament, Loki explained how it worked and what to use it on. Bucky didn't always understand the physics of what Loki seemed so familiar with, and by the sound of the god's irritation their scientists hadn't quite caught up with Asgard either. Bucky didn't care very much about that, he only cared about the mission - it was something permanent for him, perhaps, and it pleased Loki well enough though he did tease his soldier that he sometimes didn't know how to get any fun out of life.

* * *

 

But Loki knew how to have fun. The rigidity of the work they did wore down the once-pampered Asgardian prince.

He found the girl again, working at the labs, minding her own business. One wouldn't have thought she served a subversive army bent on world domination.

He saw her talking to the Soldier on a few occasions too, which was curious enough given that most of the staff tended to give him a wide berth. Barnes was his usual stiff and awkward self, but for her part the girl was pleasant to him. A bit too pleasant. She greeted him from a distance when he went for his morning workout, she smiled and waved when she caught his eye, and sometimes she tried to get him to chit-chat when they both had a moment over dinner. The rest of the time, she just took care of his bionic arm - measuring repairs and responses and comparing its function to that of his real arm. He didn't seem to care where or how she touched him, but she looked like she was handling a wounded dog - which was probably an accurate description.

He found her at the bath again too. Loki went across the bridge a few hours after the girl finished her shift, and sure enough he didn't have to wait long until she turned up. She filled the tub with hot water from one of the pipes that ran through there, added some cold water too, pealed her clothes off, and sat in for what was probably her evening soak. Loki felt his bones melting just looking at her, like her calm seeped into him. Days worth of tension leaked from his bones and muscles and tendons, but he could feel his flesh turn hot and clammy. Maybe he needed a bath too.

It was very mild mischief by his standards, but it made Loki feel centuries younger, when he and Thor could still sneak out and spy on maidens by the river - but he didn't want to start thinking about Thor just when he was in a good mood again. He was joking that the Soldier was a stiff, but Loki realised he wasn't enjoying himself either on most days. He had always thought war was tedious work.

He felt just a moment's hesitation before he remembered he wasn't an awkward godling anymore, and that he was conquering that world, and she was in his army. It occurred to Loki that it wasn't like him to behave that way: to brood over an idea and circle it in his mind and not do something that was in his power. It wasn't like him to be so squeamish, especially over a mortal, a thing as perishable as a soap bubble.

Very carefully, Loki got up from where he was crouched next to the railings and crept along the bridge. He went down and around through the next chamber, and made his way into the room where the girl had her bath. It was the thud of the door closing that snapped her out of her relaxation.

She was already frightened at being caught, but when the girl stared behind herself and saw who it was, she nearly drowned in fright. In fact she half-hoped she could sink into the bath water and vanish.

The girl clung to the edge of the tub and lowered herself as much as possible. She had seen their "leader" around often enough, but she had never so much as exchanged words with him.

"Please, don't get up for my sake." Loki teased as he approached her, one smooth step after another giving his gait a natural strut. He seemed more pleased with himself rather than angry with her.  
"I am... so... sorry, sir, please I'll just... I'll go..." the girl didn't know whether to get up or wait for him to leave, but he was only getting closer.  
"Not at all." Loki replied pleasantly as he came to a stop uncomfortably close to her bathtub. "Though I have to wonder, miss, whether the facilities we've installed already aren't good enough for you."

It took a second for her to realise he was talking about the showers in the gym.

"Oh no!" she jumped. "No, they're fine, I just don't... I don't like using them very much because I get uncomfortable washing with other people around, and there's just 8 stalls and there's always someone there and so..."  
"You come here."  
"Yes, I come here. I won't anymore if I shouldn't, I'm really so so..."  
"I've seen you around the facility before."  
"You should. I'm a researcher, I work in your labs."  
"Helping my poor Soldier?"  
"Sometimes, yes."  
"Do you 'help him' very often?"

She was stuck for a moment on how to answer. "As often as he needs." she ended up saying. "I mean I do his checkups once a week and sometimes after missions... Has there been something wrong with--"  
"And nothing beside that?" Loki wedged the question in.  
"Of course not..." the girl answered with a small voice, unsure of what she was answering in the first place.

It wasn't true anyway, as Loki well knew. She worked hard, in her own way, to help the soldier recover in more ways than the physical, and she had no reason to lie about that - which made Loki wonder why she was lying in the first place.

The girl swallowed drily, still clinging to the tub like it was the edge of a cliff. Loki was still standing too close, looking down at her with perfect contentment and smiling in his typical unnerving way.

"He's loyal to all your efforts." she added as an afterthought.  
"But what is a puny thing like you doing in my army?" Loki asked as he moved to sit sideways on the tub's edge.  
The girl took a moment to answer, her face hardening as she regarded him.  
"I have a quarrel with SHIELD."  
"So you're my loyal soldier too?" he teased.  
"Of course I am."  
"You don't think your world would be worse off with me?"  
"I've thought about that." she said a bit quietly.  
"And?"  
"I'm not sure yet."

Loki had to smile. At least that was honest of her.

"Well then, little soldier, report to my office after you're done here. I expect to see better demonstrations of loyalty than weakness and self-pity." he ordered in a half-serious tone. Even that was enough to make the girl wilt, and she just nodded dumbly at him. By that point her body was so tense she was almost shivering. Even the water seemed to have cooled considerably with Loki so close.

* * *

 

He knew the girl would take as long as she could. She was scared to death of him, which in truth was not an inappropriate reaction, but it was unnecessary at that point. And she probably had to dry off and dress and he stopped his thoughts there...

Loki took advantage of the time to summon Barnes for a quick improvisation. The soldier seemed to be grateful for the distraction. Loki sent him on some mission invented somewhere, a random warehouse on the map, scout the place for a few hours, something or other...

"And you're sure it's there?" Bucky asked for the second time, his finger on the map but his eyes on Loki. He was used to vague orders, but not from him. If anything, Loki was precise in his planning and very specific.  
"Yes of course, you simpleton. And make sure you get there within the hour. And I'll want a detailed report about the surroundings too, and the building blueprints if you can find them. In fact, I'd rather you didn't return without them."  
Bucky checked the map again, side-eyeing his mercurial commander as he added demands.  
"Might take a while to load up the plane and get the ammo, and not all the crew's ready, so an hour is..."  
"Is just enough if you hurry, isn't it? Get going."

* * *

 

He still wasn't sure what had moved him to get Barnes out of the picture. Perhaps that was how he felt about him: that he was in the way. The girl's lie, by being unnecessary, proved to Loki that it _was_ necessary to her. Maybe she was trying to hide the nature of her efforts with the soldier from herself. Or maybe she was shy to admit there was more, and that was even worse.  
And even if these 'efforts' were one-sided, Loki had no way of knowing whether there was any reciprocation. He didn't think there was - Barnes had the type of nature that would make Jotunheim seem warm - but the god had to admit to himself that for all his time spent with Midgardians, he still knew very little about how their minds worked (if one could call it that).

While the Asgardian waited in his room, sprawling at an office desk with his boots next to a stack of books and his scepter, his little guest paced outside the door.

She had barely managed to dry her hair, and she'd broken down in sobs twice while dressing herself. She still didn't know what she had done that was so horrible, but she was sure she had been called there to be killed. Conquering alien gods don't just ask people over to their offices.

But then again, if he wanted her dead he could have done it in the storage room.

All of it was peculiar and she felt mortified with shame and anxiety. She wished she had Bucky to hide behind, but he was still so stuck in his soldier's mentality he probably would have served her up himself if asked to.

Everything about the situation was discouraging. When SHIELD had ruined her family over a property disputation, and left them with nothing as punishment for their "audacity", there weren't many choices left for her. Any thought of helping the governmental or civic organizations that had ruined her prospects and generations of familial prosperity was inconceivable. The offer of helping their enemy felt like a sweet chance at revenge. Hydra was never an option - especially after she saw what they did to Bucky.

She had never been certain she'd make it out alive but this wasn't the way she envisioned her death, with a head of damp hair and a trembling knock on a door.

* * *

 

There was an urgency in the way he kissed her mouth that made him seem starving. He soon kept himself to delivering small nibbles, and after the first few shared breaths he began to really pace himself. It wasn't like Loki to be so unrefined in this.  
Then again, if he stopped to think about it he might have considered he had been hungry for her ever since he first saw her in her bath. And if he stopped to feel, well, he had been hungry for something like her for even longer.

Naturally, he didn't stop much at all. After he had his fill of her fleshy mouth, Loki took her to his bed - half coaxing, half pulling, too rushed for any words. His fingers worked as fast as they could to undo his clothes, while on the bed the girl did the same, but far more calmly. Her shirt came off over her head and her trousers came off with a pull. Her shoes, she simply toed off, and with them her neat white socks. Loki didn't wait until his trousers were all the way off before he leaned down and over her.

He pushed her down on the bed with one broad hand while he braced himself above her with the other. She felt incredibly soft, scrubbed clean and smelling floral. She hardly made a sound as he moved his lips down her throat, over the ridge of her collar bone, along the slope of her breast, half kissing and half sighing over her skin. Her hands stayed still on the bedding, all tension gone.

Loki would have wanted to kiss all over her body - and certain places in particular - but he quickly decided to save that for later. Tearing himself from her, he shook the rest of his clothes off and let them fall to the cold concrete floor, his eyes never leaving the girl's face.

He allowed himself a smile - and she mirrored it - before he moved his hands to her thigh, from there inching up along her warm skin until he reached her last bit of clothing, and pulled that off too. Her legs bent and stretched fluidly, and Loki himself settled between them. He kissed and nipped along her inner thighs, without any goal or focus beside wanting to taste her skin.

The girl hardly made a sound throughout. When Loki thought he had enough, he pushed himself up and over her, moaning when he felt his cock brush against her skin. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and with a cold hand he aimed his cock at the hungry mouth of her cunt. It took a bit of work to get it in, and it only excited him further. Loki had to stop for a few ragged breaths after he nudged the head securely beyond her lips.

The girl winced and gasped and her legs spread on their own, opening her to him. With gentle encouragement, Loki got her to wrap her arms around his neck. He too wrapped his arms around her, holding the back of her neck with one and curving the other around her back, pressing her to him. It was easier this way to angle her body just the way he needed it.

He pressed again and drove his cock deeper, until nudge after nudge he had filled her completely and could feel himself as close to her body as possible, her flesh rubbing against his chest and hugging his cock and his arms and her scent and taste filling his senses.

Her lips were parted in a silent gasps, and when Loki looked up he saw the girl's eyes were closed shut, her brows tense, her teeth nibbling on her lips whenever he moved a certain way.

Loki canted his lips with slow increases of speed, lifting his lips to kiss her frowns whenever he could work up the focus for it, until he couldn't. She was so warm and his flesh rubbing all the way in and out of her tight channel worked a heady wetness in her cunt until he could work her harder. He let go of her body and raised her thighs, hooking them around his waist before he started to pound into her as roughly as he had wanted from the start.

Loki leaned up and kept his eyes on her face, waiting for the rare moments when she opened her eyes before she closed them again with a gasp of ecstasy. She started moaning more freely, her hands creeping toward his thighs, clinging to him and almost pulling him closer.

The hurried movements of their fucking made the couple shift on the sheets. Letting go of the girl's thighs, Loki moved his hands up her torso, teasing her with gentle touches while his cock kept rushing in and out of her. He gripped her bouncing breasts and then let his palms hold them loosely, allowing the globes to move freely but forcing them to brush against his hands. He could feel her nipples pebble and rub constantly against his grip, and he loved the reaction that caused in the girl. She moaned plaintively, and raised her chest closer to him, and he could even feel her pussy constrict around his cock.

Bracing his knees against the bed and holding on to her waist, Loki curved his lean back and brought his mouth to her teased breasts instead. He could keep fucking her while suckling on her nipples, and it earned him the first real chain of moans from her. He pursed his lips around one firm peak and pulled, then moved to the other, and back again, wetting the girl's skin and pleasuring her to the point of pain. All the while, he kept thrusting into her, never letting his pace falter.

The girl couldn't tear him away from her, and although his body gave her more pleasure than she had ever felt, her senses didn't know what to do with it. Every touch of his felt good, and he loved her in a smooth, almost mechanical way. His cock was so long and thick it soon made her cunt swell and seep. She could tell she was going to be sore the next day.

She wasn't sure if he wanted her to touch him, but he was kissing her breasts so sweetly he couldn't have minded too much if she touched his shoulders, or ran her fingers through his soft black hair... It was an odd contrast, how gently she touched Loki and how forcefully he pumped her with his cock.

With a hungry moan, Loki straightened his back and looked down at the girl. His lips were red and wet and his eyes were hazy, focused but dreamy as he regarded her. Without a word, he pulled his cock out and moved the girl onto her belly. Almost right away, he pulled her waist up and with a hand over her neck he kept her chest down on he bed, curving her back considerably.

She felt confused and uncertain about what he was doing, but neither of them said a word. Slowly and deliberately, Loki put his arms over her middle and linked his fingers together, pressing on her mid back, his elbows against her thighs, and then when he knew he held her firmly he pressed his face to her exposed cunt.

The girl felt the shock all through her body. She gave a deep moan, followed by ragged sighs and winces while Loki pulled her lips into his mouth and slithered his tongue between them. She was worked open by his cock and very warm by now, and soft all over - with the exception of the hard little clit he could feel at the edge of his chin, but he didn't want to play with that yet.

He could feel her struggling against his grip, but it can't have been out of more than reflex. He was working hard to make her feel good, giving long laps at her slit and then pulling her flesh into his mouth, pulling back before letting go, and then starting again. When he dipped his tongue inside her he always found her cunt sopping, tasting sweet, but he tried not to drink up too much of her. He wanted the girl as wet as possible.

When she started canting her hips into his face, moaning into the pillows and twisting the sheets in her small fists, Loki started kissing his way up her back until he set his lips on her throat. His cock was so hard the purpled head just about touched his stomach. He rubbed his length along her in a slow rut, letting her swollen lips hug him while his broad hands covered hers on the bed and kept her in place.

"Be sweet now, darling." Loki whispered in her ear, causing the girl to quiet her nervous shuffles. "I'm not done with you yet."  
He let go of the girl long enough to direct his cock at her dripping cunt, holding it between two long fingers and sliding it in, teasing both himself and her when his fingers reached her lips, and rubbed the place where they were connected.

His stomach was pressed tightly against her ass and his balls just barely brushed her clit. Inside her, Loki could feel every muscle contracting, relaxing and then trembling tighter around him, struggling to get used to this newer angle and how deeply he reached into her. He could feel her back tap at his chest with every deep breath she took, but she obeyed him and sat still for him to take.  
"Good girl..." he cooed. "Such a good girl for me, aren't you?"  
She only replied through a little moan.

He let go of his cock and gripped her hand again, bracing himself over her just hard enough to secure her beneath him, and with a groan shoved himself just a little bit deeper. The arch of her back pulled her every muscle tight. Her cunt was stifling around his cock but her lips were soft, and the contrast drove Loki mad with pleasure. He could feel her juices dripping, pushed out by his length, licking out along with fractions of her gripping flesh every time he pulled out. He could feel it wetting his balls, clinging to them in thin threads of nectar before he pushed back in and his skin slapped against hers. Minute droplets of wetness sprinkled around with each thrust.

Loki's movements became harder and faster, dragging pained little moans out of the girl who was struggling to sit still and take it. She had never felt anything like what he was giving her, and it wasn't long before her body was overwhelmed by the vicious attention. She didn't intend to move away from him, but somehow she inched up the bed, her knees trembling and suddenly slipping and landing her flat on her front with her forehead still braced against the pillows.  
It did nothing to deter the god, and he kept fucking her at the same rushed pace, maddeningly trying to reach ever deeper into her. He went down with her, his hips never ceasing to pump her with cock, his hands still holding her down, and his face buried in the fragrant back of her neck.

"Oh that's it..." he moaned into her skin, brushing the edges of his teeth over her shoulder in what almost seemed like a bite. "Almost there... Sit still, darling." Loki ordered thoughtlessly. She had nowhere to go and he knew that, but he also noted with delight how tight she got when he ordered her around - and he wondered whether her cunt always throbbed when he was being imperial with her.

The girl obeyed him perfectly. She could feel herself open up, not so much in relaxation but as if her pussy gave up trying to fight Loki, letting him move at leisure.

He could feel her getting wetter too, a little puddle forming on the bed beneath the point where he breached her. Loki chuckled wordlessly in her ear, his voice taking an almost dangerous tone.

"Oh fuck, can you feel that darling?" he groaned a moment later. She could feel him tense all over: in his arms that encased hers and his chest that rubbed up and down her back, his hips cushioned against her ass and, most shatteringly of all, the way his cock seemed to pulse through the length of her. From the cervix that his broad head bumped against, to the root of his cock pressed against her pussy lips, she could feel him getting thicker and warmer, and reflexively she contracted against him.

"Yes..." she moaned. "I can feel it, yes..."  
"Good, good girl... My good girl..." Loki praised her mindlessly, grinding harder against her and moaning loudly.

"Tell me what you like, come on." he groaned as he set his hips over hers and sat still for a moment, keeping her stuffed until she answered.  
"I... ah..." she realised she couldn't really answer him and had, practically, no opinion at that moment, and Loki went back to thrusting in and out of her, slapping himself against her flesh with abandon, moaning in her ear.

The girl gasped more freely, which was the only hint of openness she gave, and even yelped when he hit a part more roughly battered than others. She didn't know how much longer she could take it, but she made no move to stop him.

Loki only had a few more thrusts anyway, and then his pounding became erratic and rougher and with a couple of shouts he felt his cock start pumping her with cum. It took a few thrusts for his balls to empty. He had no doubt the girl could feel both the hot flow that went into her and the throbbing of his cock. He slowed his pace slightly just so she could focus on it.

The girl groaned from an after-taste of humiliation, for some reason, and shifted uncomfortably at the new sensations. The sheets beneath them were getting wetter too, as cum slowly drizzled out of her, pushed out towards the edges by his cock.

Loki took a few deep breaths to center himself while he still rested on top of her, his warm exhales fanning over her cheek and his lips just brushing the edge of her ear. The sweat that ran down his chest pooled in the small of her back.

He straightened himself, letting the girl underneath him catch her breath too - though she seemed less excited than he was. He looked down at her body, the lean back and the long arms, and lower down her spread legs and their bodies tight against each other. With almost loving slowness, he held himself firm and pulled out of her. Loki could barely pick up on a sigh that passed her lips once he was free of her. Not a second later, an obscene trickle of cum dribbled out of her over-fucked pussy, pushed out by internal throbs that still ran through her cunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of this fic. Bucky joins, and brings a slightly new tone to the story. Be warned that it goes a little non-con at one point, but nothing too violent.  
> So sorry that it took me so long to finish, and immense apologise for any typos you find. I've read through it twice, but with patchy attention, so I'm sure I've missed some things.

Loki started to relax after he was done with the girl. They lay together in his bed, her warm back pressed against his cool front, his face brushing against her hair and his fingers brushing down her arm. She was docile, he was sated.

Loki's fingers stopped a rougher texture on her upper arm, where the skin seemed to peal away in little flecks.  
"What's this?" he asked, moving the tips of his fingers over her skin there. It didn't seem to hurt her.  
"Just a rash. I have those on my back as well, I think."  
He pulled away to inspect her and asked with a frown "Where did you get them?"  
"The workshops, generally. Dark damp sewers aren't very propitious for health, it seems."  
The god snickered at that. "Fragile little mortals." he said as he nuzzled the back of her neck.  
"We're not all that fragile." the girl mumbled.

Loki heard her, but he felt too good to argue. He was used to ignoring a lot of noise around him: the thrumming of pipes behind his walls, the clatter of a pen on his desk when equipment of being honed in a nearby part of the facility, the bustling of staff and the clanking of their tools, or angry thudding footsteps going to and fro.

But he was determined to enjoy the company he had. He couldn't even remember when he last held a woman that way. He knew he had to have, sometime, but he could not place a figure or a time or a sensation. The most clear things in his recent memory were his days in that desert of space where Thanos had held him. Loki felt a shudder go through his body at even the ghost of those memories, but the last thing he wanted was to dig through them. He just ground his teeth in his mouth and held onto the girl tighter and tried to ignore the thudding.

But the thudding got closer until it was down his hallway and going toward his door and who had the enormously poor inspiration to bother him now?

There was a sharp bang on his door that made the girl jump in his arms, her head twisting back to look over Loki's shoulder. The god himself pretended not to hear and waited for the nuisance to go away. He only coiled his arms tighter around his little guest.

Another bang and a clang as someone tried the handle, then some shuffling of feet, seeming uncertain for half a minute - what gave Loki away that he was inside? the light slipping beneath the door? - and then more knocks and a few boot kicks to the door and eventually Loki got up with a weary sigh and went to answer. He was mostly doing it to calm the girl, who wrapped herself up in sheets the moment he let her go.

With a sigh, he unlocked and opened the door. He'd barely wedged it open when Bucky went in with a barrage of angry words that Loki was too tired to pay attention to.

"The hell were you thinking?!" the soldier shouted, completely ignoring the god's state of undress. "Did you even look at that place before you sent us there? We lost two men and a rear engine, and you can kiss your fucking maps goodbye." Loki sighed and padded a few paces back into the room, steeling his patience for the useless rant of his overenthusiastic soldier. "What did you even want with those people? They'll probably be after us now."

The god stood a bit away from the doorway and shrugged, seeming very fluid to Bucky. The Asgardian didn't seem to care he had probably made a new enemy by sending him on a suicide mission.  
"Go clean up then, and I'll assess your losses later."  
" _Your_ losses." Bucky corrected him. "I just follow orders."  
"And you don't even do that very well." quipped Loki. It stung the soldier in a strange way, which was the intention.

Moving his eyes away from the bored god before him, Bucky's eyes fell over his shoulder, into the room, where it looked like Loki had company. And the company was familiar.  
"What's going on?" he asked brusquely. Before Loki could answer, the soldier pushed through and stepped into the room.  
"What did you just say about following orders, Barnes?"

"Hi Bucky!" Loki's guest greeted from the bed. She smiled brightly at the soldier, looking truly happy to see him. Bucky tried to keep some of his usual stoicism, but the Asgardian could easily read a change in the slump of his shoulders and the clenching of his fists by his sides - though he couldn't be sure whether he was just angry to find her there, or upset by the unnatural cold blue of her eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" the soldier asked with a barely contained note of anger.  
"Piss off." Loki told him brusquely, finally leaving the door - wide open - to go to the table where some of his clothes were neatly folded.  
"Bucky, where've you been?" the girl asked with her usual cheer, as always trying to coax the soldier too into a friendlier attitude.  
"Undo the damn thing, or I swear I'll make you." he threatened, to which Loki only raised a brow in scepticism.

Bucky's icy glare did little to intimidate the god. Loki put on a pair of trousers while he pretended to think it over, with Bucky seething in the middle of the room and the girl smiling dumbly at him from the bed. It was Loki's fault, after all - with the girl under the scepter's influence, he had urged her to be as expressive as she could be of the things she wanted, and the liveliest he'd seen her was with the soldier in the room.

Loki could have asked a number of things at that point, ranging from asking Barnes to motivate _why_ he should do anything, or why it made a difference what state the girl was in, or even whether Barnes wanted to be on the receiving end of the scepter too because _'really it wasn't that bad'._ Of course all of them were wrong questions, because the soldier would either shrink away or clam up.  
So instead, as he walked to the door to close it back again, Loki asked him "Why don't you join us?"

Only the slightest flinch betrayed Bucky's pause of thought.

"Since you're here anyway... And clearly she appreciates you." continued the god.  
"Let her go first." demanded Bucky.

Loki sighed but grinned. That had been easy. He went back to his desk to pick up the scepter and then strutted back to the bed.  
"Been deprived lately, Barnes?" he jabbed. "How long has it been? Can you remember?"  
Bucky recognised the taunt and didn't answer. Of course he didn't remember, and Loki knew he didn't.

It still baffled him why the god had been so inviting, if in his typical crude self. His confusion was plainly written on his face, and Loki loved to see it. Never had his soldier's simple nature amused Loki more - he was just sorry the girl was going to have to suffer it now.

But certainly, Loki was convinced, it would take the shine off Barnes when he performed poorly - as he was bound to.

Clumsy, cold, charmless, filthy after a fight and for all his brutality a practical virgin (as he had no other interest than war), Bucky had no chance to live up to the dreams the girl probably had of him.

Loki touched the tip of the scepter gently to her chest, and watched the blue recede, leaving behind a pair of warm eyes.

The difference was noticeable immediately, and Loki mourned her lost easy demeanour. After a second to realise what had happened to her, the girl grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and frantically covered herself, all the while scrambling up the bed to get away from the god. Her breathing scraped her throat and she had an ugly taste in her mouth, an ache between her legs and soreness everywhere else. She almost broke down crying, but then she noticed Bucky was in the room and didn't dare.

With each passing second she could recall exactly how she had spent the past hour or two with Loki, but the reality was just coming to her, together with her natural reactions to it. She moved her large eyes to Bucky, at once worried for him and hoping he would help her.

"Can I go now, please? I really really want to go." she said with a trembling voice, looking between the two men.  
"Why, darling, without giving our good friend a chance first?" teased Loki as he slowly stepped away from the bed.  
"Bucky..." the girl called with a small voice, drawing the soldier's gaze from the floor back to her face. "Are you alright?" she asked, finally getting a good look at him.

He nodded mutely and looked back down. It broke her heart to see him that way, bruised and bloody and clearly healed in several other places already judging by the state of his clothes, which meant he must have taken a bit of a beating.  
"Come here." she asked, wrapping the sheets around herself more firmly as she rose to her knees and made for the edge of the bed to be closer to him, while Loki busied himself with placing the scepter back in its place, leaving the two lovebirds to assess each other.

The girl didn't seem to have been mistreated, though it still rubbed Bucky the wrong way to have found her like that with Loki.

As he walked over and stood next to the bed, the girl could more closely look at him, and they slipped back into their usual positions.

He was still dirty around the shoulders and knees, and his hair was matted and dusty, and there was a rip at the side of his hip with nothing but dried blood around it. The skin around his knuckles seemed fine, except for a trace of slivers of skin around the edges, which meant he had bruised his knuckles and torn the skin but it healed over. She took his other hand and lifted it for inspection, her fingers delicately moving it around. At first when she saw blood around the knuckles there too but it was his metal arm and of course it didn't bleed. And moving upward, her fingers barely brushing the bionic limb, there were little dents left by what could have been bullets.

"Well, nothing they can't fix in the lab." she thought out loud, still inspecting his figure.

Bucky felt everything inside him rushing when he sensed her hands on his metal arm, touching him so gently that he could only feel the barest suggestion of touch reverberated up the limb and into his scarred shoulder. He watched her transfixed face and her body, all wrapped in white, and he could only think about pushing her down and covering her mouth with his and making her moan.

For once, he was disappointed by the clinical distance she took from him, because he knew she liked to smile and joke and chat with him when they were in the lab, but here it was almost like she was trying to dissuade Loki's lecheries any way she could. The god didn't seem to intend on letting them go, but looking at the girl before him Bucky felt on the verge of losing what he'd been offered.

While she was still checking the dents and scratches, Bucky gripped her throat with his flesh arm. He shocked her but kept his grip measured. The girl had only a moment to feel afraid before the soldier crashed his lips against hers.

He tilted her head up with a gentle hold of her jaw and with his thumb he pressed on her chin, trying to get her to open her mouth. She only groaned and pulled back, crawling backwards but he followed her every inch, his lips not letting hers go. She could smell gunpowder on him, iron from the blood, salt from his sweat and the mucky smell of dust that clung to his hair.

Her eyes were squeezed shut in shyness and fear, and there was a faint tremble in her limbs that threatened to let her crash to the bed, and suddenly she was reminded of every part of her that Loki had left sore - Loki, who was now watching the entertainment from the comfort of a leather chair a few feet away. But she could feel very distinctly the softness of Bucky's lips, and how ardently they consumed her mouth, and the little wet licks his tongue left behind while he tried to get her to open for him.

She felt a flurry of rage at being humiliated that way for a second time in that night. As she suspected, Bucky would be the loyal soldier, doing anything Loki told him to even if that meant sleeping with her. She didn't know whether to be more disappointed in Bucky's blind obedience or in the fact that it took a military order for him to touch her like that. She hated Loki, but suddenly she hated Bucky more.

A tear fell down her cheek and wet Bucky's skin. Still moving his mouth on hers, hopeful, he opened his eyes to look at hers. Her long lashes tickled his cheek in a way that seemed new but comfortable, and her brows were pulled into an angry little frown. He sighed against her fleshy mouth, disappointed and a bit surprised at how little she seemed to want him.

From his seat, Loki could barely contain his grin. The girl seemed to merely put up with Barnes, before she started letting go of her covering sheet to actually push at him, pressing against his flesh-shoulder and raising her knees against his stomach.

Bucky worked his knee between her legs, pressing the sheet higher up her thighs, completely ignoring her whimpers and shoves. He finally took his lips away from hers with a last suckling bite, and moved his metal hand around her neck while with his flesh one he took to unbuttoning his combat vest in large swift pulls of the claps.

He kept the girl pressed down on the bed and looked down at her frightened, angry, vivid face, her eyes tired and her lips wet, her hair spreading wildly over the sheets beneath. It didn't take him more than a moment to bare his chest, and immediately after that he pulled at the sheets tangled around the girl's body, not the slightest bit bothered by her fumbled protests.

"You shouldn't do this, please Bucky, you can just..." She had doubts on whether Bucky was capable yet of saying "no" to a superior, but she had to hope he had found more of his old self along the way. "You can just stop, Bucky, you don't have to..."

Her pleas ended with a gasp and a sob when he was done uncovering her. His metal hand moved from her neck to cover a breast, and the girl jumped immediately at the coldness of it. With the other hand, Bucky traced her thigh in an attempt to calm her. That palm was burning hot and rough and it set her nerves on edge, though there was no small amount of pleasure to receive that bit of tenderness from him.

Bucky tried not to press too strongly with his metallic palm as he pawed her breast, starting cautiously and pressing stronger until he heard her moan, then moving the fingers to pinch the nipple, watching her back arch, and smiling down at her. He could hear Loki give an impatient sigh from behind them, but didn't care. He saw rather than felt the nipple stiffen quickly under the cold hard digits, and Bucky's gaze went to her hips that started to cant on their own against the bed.

Without wasting another moment, he unbuttoned his trousers and took the belt off. He moved his metal arm to her hair and pulled back, while he spread her legs with his knees to make room for himself. Bucky's face hovered above hers as he took in her eyes and mouth and all the small sounds she was making while he used his other hand to tease himself - and her, when his bloodied knuckles brushed against her lips. Wanting to play with her first, he found the hard little tip of her clit and pressed the head of his cock against it, rubbing the two together.

There was suddenly a burning in her girl's cheeks and she immediately demurred, looking away even though he was so close there wasn't much else left to look at. Bucky smiled brightly at her reaction, following her face with his eyes and drinking in every sigh and bite of lip, when she squeezed her eyes shut and when her lips parted in a mute moan.

Without warning he gripped her hip with his free hand, set his cock right at her opening, and finally pressed in. Every muscle in the girl's body tensed, from her arms to her chest to her throat. Even her face was frozen in shock for a moment of sudden pain. Her thighs tried to squeeze shut, but they could only close around him, holding him closer.

Bucky quickly moved his thumb above and pressed on the fleshy mound of her pussy, exposing her little clit out of its hiding. As he pressed in, with an instinctive tilt of his hips he brushed his cock against it and the girl reacted immediately. She shivered and moaned and pressed back into the bed, thrashing and fisting the sheets, slowly feeling the shock of penetration turn into something closer to a caress.

Bucky held her still, with his metal hand gripping her neck and his chest pressing down on hers, his other hand exposing her clit and his legs opening her up. His cock pinned her down and drilled further into her, opening her swollen canal.

She was still considerably wet - probably from what Loki had done to her, but he didn't want to think about that. Bucky tried not to think about anything except how she felt around him, burning hot and tight and giving way the further his cock went into her. She couldn't form words to tell him anything, whether she wanted it to stop or whether she liked it, the moment her lips tried to get grip on a word, Bucky would thrust in deeper and her throat would close.

It took a few moments of work for him to get his cock the whole way in, and when he did he took a moment to rest, pressing his face in her neck and moaning against her skin. She took the time to take in every feeling he gave her, the cool strong hand around her neck and the dirty-sweet smell of his hair, and the warm press of his chest against her sensitive breasts. Her nipples were worked into hard points that scratched against Bucky's chest when he started moving.

He took his cock almost all the way out, slowly and making sure she felt it as it scraped under her clit. He could feel the murmur of her moan in his bionic arm and smiled deliciously at the feeling.

He took his finger away from her clit when he started thrusting faster, gripping her instead by the arm and holding it down by her face. His body moved on its own, angling instinctively and pressing harder, sometimes too much so going by the girl's winces. It took a while for him to truly let go of his body, finally beginning to slam into the girl and causing her body to tremble beneath him and her breasts to shift fluidly beneath his chest.

"Is this how you've wanted me to fuck you?" asked Bucky with a whisper as he drove his cock hard and fast into her. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. She didn't have an answer, of course, and she had the presence of mind to be shy at having been so easily read. She looked pleadingly into his icy eyes and her mouth tried to form words but all that escaped her were moans and mumbled nonsense. He kept looking at the impressions that fleeted across her face as he braced himself up on his arms, finally trusting her enough to let her go.

Bucky stopped his thrusts long enough to scoot back down the bed, though still staying inside her, dragging the girl down as he went and keeping her groin affixed to his, his cock all the way up in her pussy. With care, he set his booted feet down on the floor and pulled her legs up around himself, her ass almost off the bed.

From where he was sitting, Loki tried to see what the soldier was doing, confused with how he had taken things. It seemed he wanted a new angle. Once Bucky stood with her the way he wanted, he began to work his way in again. His chest was bare, his legs still wrapped in the black trousers, with just the thick cock hanging out and going straight into the girl. The metal fingers curled around her throat again, making sure she faced him, while with the other hand he kept her hips steady.

Loki supposed it made sense for him to hold her still, otherwise she would've been moved right up the bed from the hard way Bucky was shoving into her. Then again, did he really need to hold her that tightly?

The girl's hands, left free, moved to grip the metal wrist so hard her fingers turned white, but she couldn't get it to move. Bucky was smiling down at her smugly, his eyes half-lidded and his soft wet lips parted in a little smirk. She could barely catch a breath from the rapid way her body was penetrated, feeling the force of his thrusts all the way in her chest, and all she could do was groan and whimper and try not to choke.

Bucky actually enjoyed her little fingers clawing at his arm, her pleading eyes and the way the tightness in her cunt seemed to match the tightness in her throat. The more he squeezed, the more her body seemed, to panic, closing up around him, and the tighter she got the harder he had to shove into her. Playing with her body, he willed his metal fingers to press just the slightest bit harder, pretending to want to suffocate the girl. Her lovely eyes stared up at him in shock, her mouth mutely pleading with him and her legs moving, pressing, trying to get a footing so she could get away from him. And her pussy just got tighter, and Bucky had to close his eyes and moan.

"Please please please..." he could hear her gasping, begging in a flurry of hoarse sounds, and he needed just a little bit more.

He bends his knees by a few degrees and braces strongly against the floor and tilts her hips just a bit more sharply, and then Bucky starts pounding her pussy at an angle in a rush of angry thrusts and he can hear her gasp from the shock of it. The girl had just enough air to breathe, but there was enough cut off that she was getting dizzy. She started feeling her whole body at a distance, the rush in her senses feeling apart from her mind, and very vaguely she felt her legs tremble around Bucky's hips and her cunt clenching rhythmically around his cock.

He opened his eyes to look down at where they came together and he moaned at the sight of her juices all over his cock, wetting his lower stomach and her inner thighs. She felt like a hot fist around him, and with a few more hard shoves, he felt a chill go through him and he came inside her. He groaned deliciously and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling for as long as it lasted.

In the quiet lull that followed, he became aware of the girl's still agitated clawing at his metal arm, and her small voice that filled the space between them with pleas and complaints.  
"What?" Bucky asked lazily. "Didn't you like that?"  
"Please let go, it's too tight... Bucky, let me go let me go!"  
"Shhh come on. Let's get you up."

With his hand gripping her looser but still holding her by the neck, he pulled the girl and sat her on the bed, his legs between hers. She looked almost grateful for a moment, before he turned her around and pressed her back, her chest now flat on the bed and his arm holding her down by the back of the neck.

She gave a wounded shout when Bucky took his cock back to her entrance and thrust in. "Stop," she gasped in fright. She was already too sensitive to take him again. Bucky tried to calm her by caressing the expanse of her back, her hip, the side of her breast, trying to remember the last time he had felt skin that soft.

It didn't take him long to start fucking her again, his cock having hardly gone soft after cumming. His hips started pounding hard and fast as he held her down, his balls slapping wetly against her plush folds with every entry.

He soon got tired of her pleading, even if it was interwoven with moans of pleasure when he aimed for her spot. His flesh hand curled around her to cover her mouth and Bucky leaned down to nuzzle her hair.  
"Come on, babe, you like this." he groaned, whispering in her ear.

She only closed her eyes, relenting to him and lying as still as she could. His palm was rough and hot against her lips, and smelled of salt and gunpowder. She could feel Bucky's strong chest flexing against her back and his hips working against her ass. Her pussy was spread wide-open on his cock, dripping all over her legs from her juices and his cum, and probably some amount of sweat. She could feel herself clench reflexively around him, and she could hear his moans whenever she did that.

"Oh fuck" Bucky grunted when he was forced to shove just a little bit harder just to get balls deep in her. She was getting tighter. He started working fast, pounding frantically into the girl until with a muffled shout she came again, her whole body shivering beneath him, buckling almost off the bed if he hadn't held her down. She had the presence of mind to hear a smug chuckle from the soldier while she tried to scream into his palm.

Her orgasm died down, but Bucky still hadn't stopped. Her body twitched in pain and she thrashed her head to get him to let go of her mouth, to let her plead with him to stop because it was really beginning to hurt. He probably knew how sensitive she was by now, but he only thrust harder, grinding into her every few beats to feel her cervix knock against his cockhead.

"Alright, that's enough for now..." called Loki from his seat. He wasn't sure what to make of his soldier, but his performance was actually surprising, which didn't happen often for Loki. He enjoyed the session of hard fucking for what it was, but he was beginning to feel worried for the girl. "I said enough, Barnes." Loki spoke louder when the soldier ignored him.

Bucky sighed and stilled his thrusts, but still canted his hips as they rested against the girl's ass, luxuriating in the feeling of her swollen cunt hugging him. He groaned in the girl's ear and he could swear he heard her moan back.

Loki had tried to at least go easy on her, always very conscious of how inferior her species was to his. But Barnes seemed to have forgotten his super-human strength, artificial though it was, as well as his endless stamina. Who knows how much longer he would've drilled at the poor girl's body if Loki hadn't stopped him.

But when Loki got up to walk to the bed, he noticed the pair still tight around each other and Bucky's hips working his cock infinitesimally deeper still.

"Fuck's sake..." the god cursed. "You mortals truly are animals."

He went around and hopped on the bed, slapping the soldier's hand from her throat and unclenching his fingers from around her mouth, finally allowing the girl a deep breath. Assessing the damage, Loki managed to get her to stand up a bit, holding her up on the bed though he hadn't bothered to try to get Barnes completely off her.  
The girl looked a bit dizzy still, exhausted and breathless, but otherwise she seemed fine. She tried to focus on Loki's frowning face with dreamy, tearful eyes.  
"Are you alright, darling?" Loki asked as he held her face gently.  
"I think so..." she croaked. The god produced a tall glass of water without a second thought, and took it to her lips. She drank greedily, holding onto Loki's arms to steady herself.

Bucky stood still inside her, ignoring Loki completely and focusing instead on the girl's warm body, kissing down her spine, caressing her tight stomach as she arched to drink the water, cherishing the little aftershivers of her pussy.

"I had no idea you were so accomplished in this area, soldier." spoke Loki with what tried to be an amused tone of voice.  
"I'm not." Bucky muttered into her skin.  
"Then you must have great intuition." the god joked. He didn't believe him at all.  
It gave Bucky a bit of pause in his caresses. He knew it had to have been months and years, even more, since he might have been with a woman. He couldn't even remember the last time he had considered having sex, in fact. Loki had posed an uncomfortable question. Bucky hated having to think about what his life could have been like before he worked for Hydra, because he never had much to go on. He supposed what he had known back then about doing with a woman, he applied now automatically, but to him it felt like the acts of an entirely different person.

He shook those troubling thoughts out of his head and buried his face again in the girl's skin, inhaling her scent until his lungs were filled with her.

Loki took the glass away when she was done drinking, wiping her plush lips with a thumb and smiling gently at her. The touch evolved into a caress of her jaw, and her neck, and her chin, until he pulled her face to him and kissed her lips. He nipped at them and licked along their edges and moaned against her mouth, pleased to see she wasn't hurting anymore.

Now that Loki seemed distracted, Bucky took the moment to move away from the pair enough to take off what clothes he had left, then return to the bed and climb back behind the girl.

She gasped into Loki's mouth when Bucky filled her up again, crawling on her knees closer to the god as if to get away until she could move no longer. Bucky seemed to have learnt his lesson, he kept his thrusts measured and slow, but still hard and deep, as if he was determined to plunder every corner of her. The girl's arms gripped Loki by the shoulders, her fingers kneading the muscles there. She could feel him hard and thick against her stomach, his cock so long it almost peeked out of the leather trousers.

Loki finally let her go to catch her breath. He decided to let Barnes fuck her some more, both of them kneeling on the bed. At least she wasn't fighting him off anymore. The soldier held her up with his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples and pulling at them, plucking them almost like instruments before falling back to them. Between her spread legs, Loki could see her lips spread for the sizeable cock and the neglected little clit peeking out on top.

He took his trousers off and knelt back on the bed before the pair. The girl looked ravished and ravishing, her lips swollen and her hair a mess, her chest constantly teased and her hands inching up her own thighs. Bucky's face was buried in her neck, kissing up and down the column while he thrust into her.

"Let me take care of that." Loki whispered as he approached the girl, moving her hands from her thighs to his neck and then taking a finger to her ignored clit. She jumped at the first touch but settled easily into the attention, gasping and moaning and tilting her head back against Bucky's shoulder.

Loki caressed her little nub with the pad of his finger, now and then giving a little scratch up its length, but never ceasing in his attention to it. He teased it in the rhythm of Bucky's fingers on her breasts, and when the soldier started fucking harder, making their combined wetness seep out of her again, Loki moved his fingers around her lips and teasing the point where the cock entered her, before returning with those juices to her little clit.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned deliriously, canting her hips back into Bucky and forward to Loki's fingers.  
"Hold her breasts out." the god uttered, and the soldier obeyed, cupping the girl's tits from underneath. Loki bend his head and caught one nipple in his mouth, sucking it forcefully and pulling back, before doing the same with the other.  
"Ah! Ah..." the girl gasped, her head snapping up to look at what Loki was doing.

He ate her breasts one after the other, biting gently on her nipples before sucking them back into his mouth, moving his tongue against them and crushing them against the roof of his mouth. He moaned at her taste and at the hardness of her pebbles. Loki looked up to see the girl gaze down at him in shock, and couldn't suppress a smirk.

Bucky had worked her pussy well open after a couple of orgasms, and even if she wasn't as tight as before he felt an immense thrill at feeling her wet and loose. He started pounding harder and faster, enjoying the filthy sounds her soppy pussy made around his cock. The girl shivered and moaned, moving one hand up in Loki's black hair and the other in Bucky's tousled locks, holding onto them while she was fucked and sucked and fingered to near death.

Both her breasts were tingling with irritation and her clit gave her a sharp pain and her cunt was so wet she could hardly feeling anything, but she couldn't ask them to stop anymore. She just moaned and mumbled nonsense and waited for Bucky to come, trying to tighten her muscles around him.

Loki's hand had meanwhile travelled to his cock. He rubbed furiously up and down his shaft while fondling the girl's clit, his moans muffled by her breasts.

"Fuck, I'm coming..." he overheard Bucky whisper in her ear. Feeling generous, he started rubbing the clit harder, always leaving the hint of a fingernail to brush against the raw tip. The girl cried out and twisted in their arms, but her legs spread wider, allowing her to press down even harder on Bucky's cock. With a couple of deep thrusts, she felt his cock twitch inside her and Bucky groaned against her neck.

His copious cum started dribbling out of her, causing Loki's hand to almost slip off its course. He countered that by rubbing even harder, employing the rough edge of his finger against the tender clit, and that finished her. She came with a series of whimpers and shouts, trembling helplessly between the hard bodies and coating Bucky's cock with a bit more wetness of her own. Her cunt was completely exhausted otherwise, unable to even close up around the member that rested in it. Bucky almost felt sorry for her, but could tell she enjoyed it. He kissed the back of her head with a smile.

Feeling and seeing and hearing the girl fall apart right before him helped Loki along too and he released without shame all over her stomach, moaning as he watched the cum splash against her skin and drip down toward her lips, like it needed to be inside her pussy too. The thick white cream coated her clit and followed the contour of her lips, cooling the hot and tired flesh.

The god fell down on the bed, landing against the pillows and making room for the mortal pair to fall beside him, the girl almost collapsing on her arms and then falling down exhausted right next to Loki, and Bucky falling behind her. They were both breathing heavily, wet and dirty and shivering.

Loki pulled the girl in his arms, petting her face gently with a hand - after wiping it crassly on the sheets - leaning down now and then to kiss her gasping mouth.

Bucky looked at her mutely, his eyes drinking in every inch of her body he could see. He chanced letting a finger brush against an inch of skin on her back, and watched her get kissed breathless by the god. He was only now beginning to have doubts about how he had treated her, wondering whether she'd be mad at him the next day. He could almost see bruises forming on the back of her neck. Whatever he felt, he didn't say a word, letting the girl fall asleep in Loki's arms and finally have some of the rest she deserved.


End file.
